Eternity
by Gracefullygrace
Summary: Little Molko was always abused and forgotten. The only love she got was from her best friend Maverick, a street cat. But one day, a mysteryious cat comes to change there lives up side down. But is it for better, or for worse?


**Ok, so I am SSUUPPEERR EXCITED! I can finally publish my story![: I've written this story down in a notebook, and its 8 pages, double sided, so its technically 16 pages[: Anyways, this is the first chapter, and it's called Meet,Eat,Greet! Tell me what you think! 3333 -Grace**

**Chapter one: Meet,Eat,Greet**

"Meow?" Asked little Molko, whie jumping on her master's bed.

Her master turns around starteld.

"What are you doing in here?" Yells the master in fury.

"But I'm hungr-"

But before Molko could finish, her master shoved her off of the bed, making her lands on a red high heel.

"Ow!" Molko yelps.

She gets up with an ache in her paw, and examines it.

"I said GET THE HELL OUT, YOU DUMB CAT!" Screams Molko's owner, as if Molko was bothering her.

Molko jumps in fright, and quickly runs out of her Master's room, limping on the ingured paw.

As Molko walks across the hall, she hears the door slam shut behind her, making her ears ring.

Molko lets her head hang, and lets out a small "Mew..." before limping down the stairs.

Once she comes to the bottom of the stairs, she licks her paw, until the pain from the high heel had vanished.

Molko takes a small sigh, and begins to walk through the kitchen.

Food on the floor, dishes in the sink, and holes in the walls.

Exactly what you'd see in a house that had been abandoned for years.

Molko makes her way through the kitchen, dodging holes and spiders, and stops at her food bowl.

What a surprise. It's empty, as always.

A day doesn't go by where Molko wishes her owner would cuddle her, and feed her, and treat her like a prize, and not a mistake.

Molko's tail droops, as she makes her way to the basement.

She trots down the stairs, until she comes face to face with the laundry room.

Well, what use to make a laundry room. Now its just used for storage..

Molko's heart lifts a bit, and she squeezes around the boxes of random items, and makes her way to the bathroom.

If you'd glanced at it, you'd want to shield your eyes.

The bathroom door has chunks taken out of it, like a wild beat ate part of it. The floors are wet, and full of mildew, with spiders at every corner. The toliet is, obivously, not running any longer, and has pee and crap stains all around. To top it off, the walls are green and slimy, and the smell, well, smells a lot like the inside of a sewer.

Any normal person wouldn't dare come towards this hell hole, but to Molko, this was her ticket to freedom.

Ignoring the smell, she squeezes through the toliet, towards to corner of the bathroom, where there is a small hole, leading outside.

Molko sticks her head through, and inhales the beaitful outside world.

Quickly, Molko squeezes her body into the hole, shifting different directions.

But in a matter of minutes, she is outside.

"This is more like it" Molko meows, starstruck by the beauty.

All around her are trees, after trees, after trees. No cars,houses, or roads are anywhere to be seen.

Just her, the woods, and the beauitful air.

"Hey Molko!" Purrs a familar voice.

Oh let's not forget about Maverick.

Maverick use to live in the house that Molko now lives in.

Sadly, Mavericks owners treated Maverick just like Molko, and when they moved away, they left him behind.

Now he just lives in the woods, happy as can be.

"Hi Maverick!" Molko meows, happy to see her best, and only friend.

"I have been waiting all morning for you, where have you been?" Maverick mews dramaticly, flipping over on his back.

Molko looks down at her paws.

"Well, I was hoping I would get fed today...but.." Molko's voice trails off.

Maverick sits up, and wraps his tail around Molko.

"It's alright, I got lots of prey, you can have some."

This was a regular thing.

Molko's master would never feed her, and then Maverick would take her under his wing, and feed her.

Molko shook her head.

"Not today, Maverick." Molko meows, flicking his tail of her shoulder, with her tail.

"Besides, I don't even like those disgusting worm things"

Maverick purrs. "Ah, but today, I have something better!"

Molko tilts her head, but before she can question him, he is already picking her up by her scruff, and bringing her to his nesting area.

Even though Maverick didn't have a home to live in, the nest he made was pretty comfortable.

He had alined feathers,blankets,pine cones, anything he could find, to make him a nest.

After weeks of gathering, he had made a pretty nice nest.

Maverick dropped Molko lightly next to his nest, and started to dig up the ground.

Molko tilted her head once again.

"Why do you burry you food?"

Maverick dippd his head in the hole, and picked up something with his teeth.

"So other animals wont find it and eat it" Maverick said, with his mouth full.

Maverick spit out the thing that he was carrying in front of Molko.

"Feast, Molko! On your very own mouse!" Maverick's chin was up high, feeling superior.

Molko starred down at the mouse.

"What's a mouse?" Molko asked, eyeing the unmoving piece of prey.

Maverick's whiskers twitched. "You..don't know what a...mouse..is?" Maverick mewoed, looking at Molko with confusion and shock.

Molko eyed him with huge, green eyes. "What is it"

"Well" Maverick started, lying on his side, and letting his tail flap freely.

"A mouse is kind of like you and me"

Molko nodded slowly.

"It is an animal."

Molko stepped back, horrified.

"You EAT other animals?" Molko choked out.

Maverick tried to hold back a purr of amusement.

"Yes, all animals eat other animals. Its a way of life, thats how we live."

Molko, still looking a little creeped out, meowed "But...why don't they just eat pellets, like I do?...Or...use to.." Molko pawed at the ground, uncomfortably.

Maverick flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Molko, how do you expect animals that live out here, to get pellets?" Maverick questioned.

Molko, just starred at him, thinking.

"Uhm..I..don'?" Molko mewed, looking anywhere but at Maverick's face.

"Well, exactly. If we don't have masters, we can't get fed that...uhm...pellet food. We have one way to survive, and thats other animals"

Molko nodded slowly, and looked down at the little mouse.

"But...What about..the worms?"

Mavericked shook his head. "Oh Molko. No animal out here can live on worms."

Molko nodded, and sniffed the mouse carefully.

"So..do I just, take a bite out of it?" Molko asked, pawing at the mouse.

"Basically, yes" Maverick anwsered.

Molko looked down at the little mouse opened her mouth as wide as she could.

She dove in to take a huge bite, but within a second, something pounced on Maverick.

**GAHHH! A CLIFF HANGER! Why yes it is! What pounced on Maverick? Well, review review review! What can I fix? Why can I add? Suggestions? ;D**

**Sorry if there are spelling errors, and third person first person mix ups ;D I hope you liked the first chapter! 333**


End file.
